Comatose
by lightxdark
Summary: Where had her body gone? She thought. She was still the 15 year old girl inside, but her body was that of 20 years…20 years! She mildly cursed at the person who had put her in a coma for 5 years, whoever it was. SasuHina
1. Five Long Years

"_Okaa-san? Why are you crying?" Hinata asks her mother who is sitting next to her in a white space of nothing. Lush green grass growing from under her she pats her mother's back, but her hand passed through her._

"_My darling, do you know why this grass is growing here?" Hinata shook her head and looked around. The space surrounding her had green lush grass, but if you went beyond it you could see the barren ground and the deep cracks of death. _

_Her mother was on the barren ground ringing around her. Hinata's mother looked at her again._

"_This means you are not alone, that you are alive and prosperous." Hinata was confused, if that was what the grass there meant then why was her mother on the ground of dirt?_

"_But Okaa-san, why are you on the dirt ground? Shouldn't you be on the grass with me if I'm not alone?" Hinata leans towards her mother waiting for her answer._

"_Hinata try and remember how you got here. I'm dead sweetie, and nothing can change that fact now." Her mother faced her completely hands dirty from the ground._

"_Hinata there are people with you, but are not with you at the same time. I don't count, since I'm dead. Do you know what this means?" _

"_I don't understand Okaa-san. Explain it to me." _

"_Hinata you can't see these people can you? The fact that you're on the grass means you're alive and not alone. Think Hinata, figure out what this means." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed._

_If she was in fact not alone, that she had people with her, friends, where were they? If her mom didn't count was she somehow with someone…but didn't know it?_

"_Can I…I be at two places at once?" Her mother smiled and nodded._

"_Then where is my other me?" _

"_In Konoha, your birthplace, remember?" Hinata shook her head._

"_Konoha? I…I don't remember, gomen ne Okaa-san." She put her head down. Hinata's mother attempting to pat her on the head, only for her hand to go through her body._

"_So where am I now?"_

"_A place where one is clinging onto life, you've been here for a long time honey." Hinata could see smoke coming from somewhere, but she couldn't smell it._

"_Hinata listen to me you have to get out of here soon, if you don't you'll stay here forever." Hinata turned seeing the green grass around her gradually getting smaller._

"_She's right, you know. You have to leave you're still way too young." She turned to a man's voice, the source of where the smoke was coming from._

"_Asuma-sensei!" The teacher exhaled another big puff of smoke. The cigarette was not getting any smaller but staying at its current state, as though he had just taken it out from its cart. But she could tell that he had been smoking it for a while as though stuck in time._

_He smiled at her; he was also standing on the barren ground. Not far behind him was someone who wore a similar marking as the one on the cloth around Asuma's waist. As though waiting for Asuma so they could return from where they came from, the man stood waiting for his friend. _

"_I'm glad you remember me Hinata-chan. Say hi to Kurenai and my baby for me." He waved goodbye to her wishing her luck and turned on his heel and left towards the other man that was waiting for him._

"_K-Kurenai? Kurenai-sensei…?" She recalled both of them perfectly. Asuma and Kurenai both jounin who were in love with each other, until Asuma died._

"_Where are they going Okaa-san?" She smiled. She's been with Hinata this whole time, it has been a while, though Hinata didn't know it._

"_They're going back to heaven. Soon I'm going to have to go with them." Hinata's eyes widen. _

"_Why?" The grass disappearing still, but she didn't notice._

"_I have to. You'll have to go back soon. You've been here for far too long. Try to remember some more people that way you can get back. Please Hinata." Her mother urged her._

"_Maybe I can help you, Hinata-sama." Her head went up, as did her mother's._

"_Hizashi, it's about time you showed up." Her mother laughed._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't think Hinata-sama would have liked someone who almost killed her to be here." He said solemnly bowing his head._

"_Hizashi-san…I think I remember father, Hanabi, and…Neji-niisan!" Her eyes went wider again. _

_The grass stopped disappearing, but it wasn't growing either._

"_Please tell Neji that I love him, his mother says so as well." She nodded and he went back into the white space._

"_I wasn't aware that you and Hiashi had a daughter." A rather calming voice rang through her head._

"_Well now are you going to pick on me or are you going to help Hinata, Minato?" He had bright blonde hair and blazing blue eyes._

"_Hinata-chan…" "Naruto!" She screamed right after Minato said her name. _

"_Sorry! You reminded me of someone…" _

"_My son, don't worry about it Hinata-chan. My point was to make you remember someone." He laughed and waved goodbye avoiding the grass that was slightly growing._

"_Hinata, look over there. Someone wants to say something to you." Her mother pointed out a couple yards away from the grass._

_There was a man standing with two other people. He approached her, the grass parting as he walked, showing the bare ground, while the two older people stood behind holding hands with each other watching the man walk._

"_I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I regret everything, please tell him that too. Tell him that they forgive me, please." She was confused, tell who? Tell who? Who was this man?_

"_Ask him to forgive me as well. Forgive me, that's all I ask." Her memories were still fuzzy but she knew who he was._

"_You're the Akatsuki member, Itachi-san." She whispered. He nodded, the grass began to grow even wider. She looked at his feet and saw that it was barren around him. _

"_Then they must be…" She looked behind him, but they were already heading back to heaven waving back at her with a smile._

_She smiled, she was happy for him. But who was he talking about? Who was he trying to regain forgiveness from?_

"_It seems that your memories are returning." Both Itachi and her mother said. _

"_I think you can make it Hinata. Please tell Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji that I love them." She attempted to hug Hinata and it actually worked this time. Hinata could hug her mother one last time._

"_I love you too, Hinata…" Her mother left and was escorted back to heaven with Uchiha Itachi, and the Uchiha parents, by her side._

_Hinata knelt down, missing her mother's presence. Trying to remember everyone she knew._

_Soon the light around her dimmed and came back in a tunnel. _

Her eyes opened, not shaking from the light coming in from the room. Dust specks floating around the room. The machine besides her beeping to her every pulse. She could see cords that led to seals that were taped to her body.

Her body covered by a short white dress that was crisp and clean. Her long hair reaching past her butt, she laid there in a daze. A woman who had noticed that Hinata was awake stood beside her with a clip board in her hands.

She had short golden hair with even more golden eyes. She looked so mature and young at the same time. She sighed and looked passed her clipboard to Hinata.

Her eyes were shocked, "Hinata!" She dropped her clipboard and called for more nurses.

They removed the seals that covered Hinata's limbs. Tsunade pulled out a flashlight and brought Hinata upright in her bed.

"Now answer these questions please." She turned on her flashlight and pointed it towards Hinata's left eye.

"What's your name?" Her voice was horse but Hinata answered.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Tsunade nodded.

"How old are you?" Hinata yawned.

"Fifteen years old." She stated. Tsunade shook her head.

"Not anymore you aren't." Hinata was confused again. Her head hurt and her muscles were sore.

Nurses using their chakra and taking off the seals on her legs which sent a lightning jolt through her body.

"You're…Tsunade-sama." She nodded.

"Yes, and you've been in a coma for five years."

"Five years…" She looked at her hands. They were pale, very pale. Her legs were longer, her chest was bigger, and her hair was definitely the biggest change.

"How is everyone?" "Fine fine, you're the one who was wholly affected by the fight back then."

"Oh… You guys could've cut my hair." She tugged at her long hair. Tsunade laughed, and checked Hinata's chakra signal.

"Trust me, we did. It just grew back so we didn't bother." She set herself down on the side of the bed. The rest of the nurses excused themselves.

"Hinata, you don't know how much we've missed you." Hinata smiled.

"Is there a reason why you cut your hair?" Tsunade flared it a bit.

"I just thought to change my look." She still looked as beautiful as ever.

"It looks good on you." "Thanks." They sat in silence.

"When can I go see my family?" Hinata asked. "Are they all alright?" Tsunade nodded.

"In a couple days or so…We're going to give you some checkups in the meantime…"

"Am I going to be okay? My arms feel a little achy." Hinata stretched her arms to prove her point.

"Oh, yes. Your body was kept alive by our advanced chakra abilities and seals. So you're body should still be as strong as it was back then. Though your chakra control might be different" _I wasn't that strong to begin with__…_ Hinata thought to herself.

"We'll keep your waking up a secret for a while…we don't want to stir up any unnecessary attention now do we?" _Unnecessary attention? I don't quite understand…_ Hinata thought, _I can't wait to see my family…_

Days passed and soon enough she was ready to go. Anxiety was building up in her, she didn't know what to think, but questions were bubbling up inside her about how everything has been during the five years of her absence.

"Do I have a change of clothes?" She pulled at her short dress.

"Sorry, we only have white dresses here. Usually for treatment patients who have just gotten out of treatment, well that actually fits your profile. Here's a longer dress and some undergarments." She pulled it from a closet near her bed.

"Do you need an escort?" Hinata shook her head.

"I remember where I live." She couldn't wait to see her family and friends.

She walked down the street getting strange stares from lecherous men and perverted sages. One in particular was heading straight towards her.

"Hinata-chan is that you?" He looked the same, with a change of attire though.

"H-Hai…" She was embarrassed with her dress. She never showed this much skin before, and she didn't know what her body looked like.

"About time you woke up. You better be careful though these men are like hawks. Once they see you they won't be able to take their eyes off." She clocked her head to the side, wondering he was babbling on about.

"Of course a lovely woman like you would get stares! You have curves, luscious long dark hair, and your eyes, they're all like POW." He swung his fist in the air.

"You should consider being in an Icha Icha Paradise movie." She smiled but kindly refused his offer.

"I-is there any other way I could get through these s-streets though? They seem c-crowded and my legs feel stiff." He nodded and summoned a frog at the spot.

They discretely went inside the frog and hopped away. Someone stopped right next to the frog, but the frog just continued on hopping towards the Hyuuga estate at great speed.

"You know I could have sworn I smelt Hinata's scent, Shino." Kiba had his hands around his head lazily smelling around some more. It's been 5 long years since he smelt it, but he just couldn't forget it.

"…" Shino sent a bug to go check on it. Swiftly going around people towards a small frog, but it got quickly eaten.

"I lost track of it, either someone has her stuff or she's awake." Shino looked on.

"I haven't seen her in five years…They wouldn't let us near her…" He sighed as did Shino and a now gigantic Akamaru.

"Something about, 'her immune system is weak' or 'we can't have you walking in and out with germs' and blah blah blah" Kiba mocked Tsunade's voice horribly.

"Maybe we should check the hospital…" Shino suggested.

"They wouldn't let us go in…we should just go to the Hyuuga estate I thought the scent was heading there anyway. Hope some creep doesn't have her stuff." He put his arms around themselves and gave a shiver.

They both secretly wished that they were with Hinata now, alone with her…


	2. House Arrest

House arrest

A young lady in a dress kimono walked down the outside halls, looking at the landscaping of the view. She seemed stressed and restless, her strides grew wider, and she could see that someone has come through the front gate.

It was the perverted sage, Jiraiya, one of the sannin, and someone was in his arms. She looks so familiar to her; she drew closer to get a better look. In her haste she nearly tripped on her kimono's hem. She sprinted to the familiar person who was lying in the sannin's arms.

"Hinata-neechan!" Hanabi ran up to her sister who was sleeping soundly in the arms of Jiraiya. "Did you abduct her!!! She can't be outside!" Hanabi tried to take her sister from him, her long sleeves becoming a nuisance and she was about to rip them off before Jiraiya had his say.

"No, I didn't abduct her… She woke up a while ago and Tsunade let her go." He looked down at the sleeping woman. She snored softly and tugged on her sister's arm that was on her abdomen.

"Why would she let her go so early?" Hanabi thought the old woman finally cracked and went out of her way to say she was insane. She tried to visit her sister at least a couple of times. But only people who have been properly vaccinated when they were born could even be in the same room as her.

Hanabi didn't receive this treatment. Nobody from their generation did, the vaccine was considered obsolete when they came up with a new one, Tsunade's doing.

"Tsunade knew she wanted to see her family badly. A bit of a motherly telepathy that woman." He laughed and walked on into the estate.

"She knew that Hinata wouldn't have stayed even if she was told to. So after she let Hinata go she asked me to follow and take care of her. Considering the large amount of all the perverts and junk in the area she said I was at least the most trustworthy." They both laughed at the joke and entered a large room.

"Spread a futon and get a pillow. She'll need to rest for at least a couple more hours." Hanabi obeyed willingly, she was treated as the heir ever since Hinata got in a coma, and even so she didn't mind doing things for others. She just wasn't used to it.

"Damn it! I get mad every time someone brings up how Hinata got like this. If that guy wasn't already…ARGH I wish I could pound him." Hanabi brought her fist to her palm and growled.

Her princess heir exterior was totally ruined with that. She was a tomboy in reality, but she still dressed a little girly picking up after her sister.

Hinata stirred with Hanabi's outburst. Hanabi immediately calmed down and sat next to her sister moving Hinata's hair away from her face. She never realized how much she loved her sister until she was gone.

"Hinata-neechan…" Jiraiya left them alone, passing by some familiar faces and leaving the compound.

"Hanabi-sama what's going on?" Neji asked from the outside of the bamboo door, kneeling on one knee and bowing his head, he waited for her to answer. He could hear Hanabi's sniffs and sobs, he had always thought of her of such a head-strong girl, so hearing her must mean something horrible must have happened.

He stayed in his position waiting some more. He heard her attempts of starting her sentence, which were weak and timid, nothing like her strong personality. After more squeaks he could hear her muffle herself in her long sleeves.

"Hi-Hinat-ta- neechan…" His head jerked up, why speak of her now after 5 long years? He realized then that this was not Hanabi's room, but a room for the sick and injured. Hinata was already sick and injured there was no need for her to move rooms unless…No he wouldn't think about it, not about Hinata's death.

"Hanabi-sama, why are you in this room?" He hoped Hinata's dead body wasn't laying there so that they could seal her byakugan, he hoped that she wasn't in there…

"Hinata-neechan i-is in h-here…" He gulped, his throat becoming dry, he choked back the burning coming to his eyes. "S-She woke up earl-earlier!" Hanabi collapsed her upper body onto her sisters, tears sinking in the blanket. Neji entered quickly without permission and took in the sight he saw.

"I-I'll go inform Hiashi-sama of this discovery. Meanwhile try not to hurt H-Hinata-sama" He stammered on out of the room and went to get Hiashi. Neji was…glad that Hinata was alive, why not after five long years? He tightened his fists thinking of the person who caused her to miss the prime years for a ninja's life.

Neji stood outside of the head of the family's bamboo doors, he knelt down as before and he was acknowledged to come inside. The man was sitting down on a cushion in front of a very well made table. He set his tea aside and waited for Neji to report from his mission.

"Neji, how was the mission?" He asked, unknowingly to him that his first born was sleeping a couple rooms away. Neji paced himself so he wouldn't give the aging man a heart attack.

"The mission was successful and my comrades have proved themselves worthy for the team. I also will be captain from this day forward for the 1st blue anbu squad." He lifted his left sleeve to show his uncle the new tattoo design they have given him.

The sign was more of a swirl commemorating the 4th hokage for saving the village time and time again with his forward thinking in the past. They had changed the anbu levels to colors instead of numbers, for more of a code so outsiders wouldn't know the ranking of some ninja.

"Excellent Neji, you are an outstanding achievement to this clan. I'm…glad to have you protect the heir of the family." He played with the cup in his hand and swirled the tea, seeing a floating tea leaf he wondered if Neji getting an upgrade to his status was his good luck. Yet he was wrong, for his good luck will be known shortly.

"Hiashi-sama, I also have information on your daughter." Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"I just finished talking to her but a moment ago, Neji. What is it about Hanabi?" Neji shook his head. A gut feeling was developing in Hiashi's stomach.

"Hinata-sama is awake…and she's in the compound." Hiashi had his byakugan activated to search for his daughter, he the deactivated it when he found her. He silently stood and began walking across the room to the bamboo door.

Once he passed Neji he spoke, "Neji you are excused." but Neji stood there waiting for Hiashi to leave the room. As soon as Hiashi left, Neji followed after expecting to see his uncle's back as soon as he reopened the door. But to his surprise he didn't see his uncle.

Neji looked both left and right of the outside hall, but he was no where in sight. Neji laughed and sighed at the same time. His uncle had just run to his daughter's side, Neji never knew he had it in him.

Hiashi entered the room and saw his two daughters. One crying her eyes out in joy that her sister was back, and one was suffering from lack of oxygen; he softened his eyes on Hanabi and Hinata.

"Hanabi, get off your sister. She can't breathe that well, please give her some space." Hanabi had not noticed her father come in, so she straightened herself out and rubbed her eyes using the back of her sleeves. Her father gave her a handkerchief and sat next to Hanabi.

"Who brought her to you?" Hanabi stopped crying, but her sniffles were still present.

"Jiraiya…sama" Adding the suffix to make herself sound respectable in front of her father.

"He was the one who told you that she had woken from her slumber?" Hanabi nodded, ridding herself of the hiccups she once had. She wondered why he wasn't thinking why Hinata was here instead of sleeping in the hospital, but she thinks he understands Tsunade's predicament.

Neji entered the room a second time. Watching Hiashi for his command if need be. He sat opposite Hiashi on Hinata's left side, where the husband should be on such situations due to the rings that bind them. But Neji didn't care at that moment, whether he was married to her or not, he wanted to be by her side.

They sat there for a moment, after a while they excused themselves at different times. Hiashi and Neji had to leave do to important matters, but Hanabi stayed since she didn't have anything else of importance other than to watch her sister.

Meanwhile…an angry Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were left at the gate. They were refused entry because they didn't have an appointment with any of the Hyuuga's, usually they didn't need invites. But that was five years ago, they didn't ever visit the Hyuuga estate after Hinata was in the hospital.

They walked off, though Kiba was sure he smelt Hinata's scent at the gate. They continued their walk to go train.

The next day Hanabi was going crazy that her sister wasn't awake yet. She was yelling orders at servants to bring water, medicine, and plenty of other things. She was stuck in a long traditional kimono again, she didn't love it nor did she hate it. This was the one day she wanted to where it in her 5 years without a sister.

To say the least she looked like the heir, but she would rather go out on missions then being cooped up in a huge complex. She always secretly trained early in the morning or when her father wasn't home. Her hair had the usual cut, but her bangs were pinned back most of the time.

Hinata didn't dream of anything, she was more relaxed, but she had a lot of bed sores. As she slowly opened her eyes she heard whispers and saw a pair of white eyes almost exactly like hers over her head. Hinata was disoriented, she had low blood pressure, and is always nicer when she wakes up…Hanabi had always remembered this.

"Who are you people?" Hanabi didn't care if she didn't remember her right then, she was just so happy that her sister was awake. "Hinata-neechan!" She jumped on her sister and cuddled into her arms.

"Hanabi?" She held her sister tightly and exhaled a deep breath. She looked around her and saw many servants, female and male, sniffing their eyes out for their mistress's awakening.

"Ano…I'm back everyone." She smiled warmly at them and they broke out in tears. The first thing she noticed was that Hanabi was crying. Her tough little over-accomplished sister was crying. So Hinata was truly missed, from even the staff of the household. She couldn't wait to see her father.

"What's going on here!?" Neji burst into the room, a huddle of servants surrounded Hinata's futon; he couldn't see her and thought that maybe the worst might have happened.

"Make way Neji-sama is coming through." A young small servant who looked like she was enjoying her job of pushing people away stated. Hinata's eyes were barely half way open but she still smiled at Neji anyway.

"Neji-niisan…" He was even more handsome than she remembered him to be. His hair straying away from his face, giving him a rugged look, but still he was elegant with himself. He looked like a complete gentleman, and he was wearing a uniform that Hinata guessed to be a newly improved anbu uniform.

_Was she always this beautiful?_ Neji thought as he sat next to Hinata on her left again. Hinata brushed Hanabi's hair with her fingers calming her down like her mother used to. "Hanabi calm down…I'm alright." Her voice was soothing to Neji's mind, reminding him of the timid girl from back then.

"One of you please inform Hiashi-sama of Hinata's awakening." They nodded, but before any of them could leave Hiashi popped into the room. He seemed like he was well aware of the situation, what had he been doing all this time?

Spying on his precious daughter of course! The whole night he couldn't sleep a wink, his stress levels were on a high. He thought of a solution to his troubling thoughts though.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" She smiled at him.

"Fine, Oto-san," she brushed Hanabi's hair again "just a little hungry." Hanabi was falling asleep, but woke up when she heard her sister's humble plea.

"Get her food quickly! She hasn't eating anything but the IV stuck in her arm for 5 years!" With that the room scrambled and gave them some silence. Hanabi plopped back into her sister's arms whish for Hinata to continue her mantra on her head.

"Hinata, I know it's a bit sudden…but will you resume being the heir to this clan as you did 5 years ago?" Hanabi turned her head from Hinata's lap. Hinata's eyes were filled with a decision, but she also held her voice.

"Well, I will if Hanabi is willing to give up her position." Hanabi smiled, her puffy eyes wrinkling.

"Of course Hinata-oneechan, I've wanted to get stronger and being cooped up in this house isn't that pleasant." She pulled at her kimono, "wearing these things isn't that comfortable either." Hinata chuckled.

"Then I accept." Neji was proud that he was Hinata's protector once again.

"As expected from you…there is no need to train anymore. All you have to do is find a respectable husband." Hinata was startled for one, she didn't want to stop training. Even if her physical ability was hard to improve, and also that her muscle sores were hard to get over.

"Don't worry, you may train with Neji on certain occasions…if ever…Also you must stay confined in this house till further notice." Hinata was about to retort, but gave up. Her father was a very protective one so she will obey his command and stay within the Hyuuga premises.


	3. Rumored

Rumored 



"This is unbearable! How can we _not _visit her?" Kiba yelled at the gates of the Hyuuga estate, trying to be annoying to the guards that were ignoring them. "I mean come on, we could probably sneak in without the guards noticing anything!" He yelled near one of the guard's ears. The guard stood still, painfully absorbing all of the yells Kiba was throwing.

After a while of intense yelling Kiba backed down and sulked near Shino.

"Calm down, at least she's back up on her feet." Shino said stiffly through his collar.

"On her feet?! They probably chained her up and are making her cry or something like that!" The guard's temper snapped just then at Kiba's comment. He stepped forward face to face to Kiba even though Kiba was taller than him he took him on.

"How _dare_ you. We would never harm Hinata-sama, what motive do we have?" He was obviously younger than her, but showed admiration that the older branch members would have scowled at. Kiba took on this challenge.

"You're a branch member; all of Konoha knows that you're out to get her." Kiba spat, venom coating his voice.

The branch member paled, readjusting his headband that covered his forehead. "I-I'm not like that! No one would dare hurt Hinata-sama! She's kind and gentle…" He blushed when he remembered their meeting the day before. "She's not what the elder's make her out to be!" He rambled on.

Kiba ignored the young branch member guard. "Can't believe we can't see her…" Kiba mumbled, "Maybe we can just knock this guy out and catch her by surprise. He's just a lousy branch member, we can take him." Kiba was about to go on with his plan, but….

"What about the branch members, Inuzuka Kiba-san?" Neji asked as he stepped outside from the gates Kiba was just so desperate to pass. Kiba gave a nervous and surprised expression all in one face.

"Nothing about them Neji, ah ha." He said nervously. "I heard you got upgraded to blue division captain, congrats." Kiba attempted rather weakly in flattering the older anbu.

"Thank you. If its Hinata-sama that you want to see, you should give her some more time to get used to the situation at hand." Neji wasn't at all keen with the idea of Kiba and Shino being around her. They would be unwanted in his eyes and he wouldn't want anything else to trouble the unfortunate girl.

"Situation? She's going to be the same Hinata-chan we all have known and love. She wouldn't have changed at all; both me and Shino know how she'll react to us!" Kiba argued, shifting his stance to a more competitive one, a fist in the air. Shino leaned against the Hyuuga's stone wall/gate and relaxed himself.

"Yes, she is the same Hinata we all know, but how will she react to you when she suddenly sees you 5 years older than when she last saw you?" The Hyuuga stared at Kiba, waiting for a response.

Kiba _knew_ that he would surprise her, he knew that anyone would be surprised to see all their friends turn suddenly 5 years older, but that wasn't what he was troubled about. It was the fact that _she _might actually reject him .

Hinata, to Kiba, was a very naïve girl. She was gullible, kind, and was very self-conscious. She was weak, Kiba hated to admit it even to himself. Physically she could make it one her own for a while. Who knows how she is now, only if they would let him through to see!

"Well we won't know how she'll react unless we see. How did she react to you?" Neji was calm and answered Kiba in the politest way he could.

"Hinata-sama, was very kind when she saw me, I wasn't much of an impact in her life before…" Neji trailed on, regretting his ignorance to her when he was 16, wishing that he was kinder to her for her to understand how he grew to love her more even with her absence. "But you, you've been with her through tougher times than I have, do you not expect her to be shocked at how much you've changed?"

"Quit questioning me! I know she'll be shocked. I mean look at me? Who wouldn't get shocked at this?" Kiba gestured and twirled to show Neji his body, being cocky about it. Of course Kiba was mad to the point he was doing silly things, but he was _furious_ with the twenty questions Neji was throwing at him.



"Precisely why we should give her some more time to adjust, since you apparently think everyone gets shocked when they see you. Now if you make more fuss out here Hinata-sama will likely hear you, you don't want to give her a bad first impression do you? Yelling at the front of a gate and insulting your superiors is hardly any way to impress a lady such as her."

Kiba blushed from embarrassment and frustration. His crush on the girl—now woman—was discovered somewhere in the 5 year gap she had disappeared in. Everyone noticed how quiet he was when she got into a coma.

Shino recalled such a moment even before then, when Kiba would have one of his silent fits. It was at their first Chuunin exams event, before anything bad had gone wrong with Naruto. Hinata had gone to cheer him up right before Naruto's match. That had made Kiba confused and jealous, even if he didn't know it.

"Well, you! You probably uh…" Kiba stopped, his eyes roaming the area. From the road they were on to the gate that was closing shut. "Hey! Neji, I was talking to you!! Don't just walk away!" Kiba stomped his foot onto the ground causing dust to rise into the air.

"Kiba, he's gone." Shino spoke, short and to the point.

"I know that!" Kiba yelled back, a frustrated blush on his cheeks again.

Along the side of the road, beyond Kiba's and Shino's eyes' view someone had overheard their conversation.

"You should stop yelling…" Shino's voice disappeared as the unknown eavesdropper walked away with the information that many had not known about, ready to spread it around like a virus.

_The true heiress to the Hyuuga has returned!_



* * *



Neji walked into the green and luscious garden that was to surround Hinata's part of the main building complex. The flowers were blooming as if greeting him. Neji convinced himself that visiting Hinata would only be an added plus as he was going to visit Hiashi in the main house anyway.

He entered the traditional old-fashioned house. The very maids wearing kimonos, he felt as though time here was back in the day (from whatever time period they are in now).

The rice paper doors and the repetitive pattern of squares along it were hypnotic and called no attention when passing by.

It has only been a couple of days since Neji spoke to Kiba and Shino. Although he wasn't all that sure that it was a good idea to speak about such matters in public.

Approaching the sliding doors that led to the master of house, he knelt on one knee and asked for permission to enter.

The low approving mumble from behind the screen allowed him to enter.

"Hiashi-sama, I have news that concerns Hinata-sama and her awakening." Hiashi was looking at the stacks of books on his desks, running back and forth between them while listening to Neji who continued to ramble on.

"Well?" Hiashi said in between glances of two ancient books.

"The rumor that she has woken up and is in search of a…suitable partner has risen in the village sir. I'm quite sure that it has gone to lengths as far as to many villages across the land…" Neji hesitated, he knew that the older Hyuuga was staring at him now, giving him his full attention as he put the two books down.

"Neji, please come in." Hiashi motioned towards one of the wooden chairs, but Neji gracefully declined with the flick of his wrist. He slid the doors shut and waited for him to respond.

"What do you think?" He asked, Neji took a moment to look confused then caught himself.

"Excuse me sir?" Neji questioned, not understanding his question.

"That rumor must have caught the interest of many strong ninjas out there…" He left the situation hanging for Neji to figure out.

"You _want _strong men to know of your daughter?" He was skeptical, his voice showing hints of disgust.

"Of course I want them to know of her, she's the heiress! I need her to find someone acceptable." The thought was acceptable enough for Neji; he sat down in a chair in front of Hiashi's desk, where he had situated himself.

Hiashi's hands wandered across the wooden desk and whistled to grab a pen. He waited for Neji's reaction, seeing if Neji was at all interested in his daughter. Marrying among cousins was common enough and allowed almost everywhere. He decided to push Neji a little further.

"Unless you think…that you're the only other man beside me that she needs to be with?" Neji's face flustered the slightest bit, but he regained composure too soon for Hiashi's likings. Neji thought about it, seeing as Hiashi was trying to push him, he couldn't tell if he was bluffing though. So Neji tried with a bluff of his own…at least he thought it was a bluff.

"She needs me more than she realizes, I'm sure that we can have only you and I as the only men in her life." Sounding as convincing as he can, he saw that he got a rise out of the old man.

"Yes, I'm sure that could be arranged." He said awkwardly, coughing to try to stay cool. "But at any rate, many fine eligible men are coming to meet her. It's too late for final decisions…She must find a husband!" He stated finally, the awkwardness had not faded entirely.

Neji's feet glided across the tatami mat when he stood, making small noise as he did so, and he added a comment to the conversation almost stiffly.

"Yet you don't let her out of her own manor to see her friends, or maybe someone she might have liked." He thought rather sickly that any man out there was good enough for her, the sweet girl knows.

"Her friends could not prevent her coma to happen, I don't expect them to protect her as friends much less protect her as a wife." Hiashi pressed. "We've talked about her going out; we can't have that…what if something happens to her?"

"I'll be there to protect her, you shouldn't worry." Neji moved to take his leave, waiting for that old man to approve of Hinata seeing her friends again. Hiashi gripped the pen in his hand and made a resolve.

"You must protect her, Neji-kun, as if you were protecting me."

_I will protect her even more than that._ Neji smiled wryly at the man and nodded his head.



* * *

Hinata knew she was being kept inside for her safety, but she didn't know that it would be so annoying. The restrictions that were put on her, she was already 20, she could take care of herself. She huffed, walking into around into incense filled room that was to be her room for the time being.

She doubted that anyone knew of her waking up, besides her family and the hokage. She sat down on a cushion in front of the huge vanity that supplied many jewels and ornaments, none of which she took particular interest in. She stared at herself, plain with no makeup, her hair straight and almost reaching to the floor as she sat on a soft cushion.

When had her eyes become so devious looking? They looked narrowed, but still very wide at the same time. Her cheeks were pink against ivory skin, her fingers ghosting the skin there.

Where had her body gone? She thought. She was still the 15 year old girl in the inside, but her body was that of 20 years…20 years! She mildly cursed at the person who had put her in a coma for 5 years, whoever it was.

She combed her hair with an irritation she never knew she had. There was a scuffle at the door as someone asked to come in, she let them, her irritations slowly fading. She didn't understand why no one had told her what happened back then, when they were fighting…she remembered. But she didn't remember who she was fighting with, or who she was fighting for.

"Hinata-sama, it's almost time for dinner. Your father will be waiting for you in the dining room along with some guests. Would you like some help getting prepared?" The maid scanned her attire with weary eyes. She was one of the elderly maids that had helped her with most of her needs.

"O-Oh, um yes, I-I don't know w-what to do…I mean my h-hair hasn't been this l-long before and I…" The elderly maid shushed her politely as she motioned for some other maids to help Hinata, she picked up strands of Hinata's hair, analyzing it.

"Yes, I don't remember your hair ever being this long before. Your hair seems to be more nourished than before, there's a shine to it now. Luckily you've been here for a week using the shampoos we've provided…haven't you?" The elderly maid brushed through Hinata's hair, as others went to fetch her an outfit for dinner.

"I d-do, they r-really smell familiar." They both smiled. The other maids, they were young, Hinata noted, found two outfits for her. They set both of them out to the right of her, weighing them in their hands to see which one she would pick.

One was a simple white blouse that cuffed at the ends of the sleeves with a long black skirt that slit at the sides, showing a generous amount of leg.

The other was a kimono that she never once has seen before in her wardrobe. It was very ornate and seemed difficult to put on, but she could see from just glimpsing at it that it would be revealing her chest a bit too much for her liking.

She sighed, "Who are the guests that my father has invited so eagerly to dinner?" The stuttering not showing because her irritation had clouded much of her mind. The maids found that topic a bit off from them trying to figure out what outfit to wear, but they answered willingly.

"Some men from nearby the country, they are quite wealthy or so I've heard…" They glimpsed at each other, clearly they gossiped between chores.

"I see…and my father chose these outfits for me?" They looked surprised to see that she guessed right and nodded. She knew what her father was doing. She was distressed in picking outfits, but she picked the first of the two, finding that it was easier to put on.

They spent a moment on her hair deciding to wave it. She noted the expensive earrings they had her wear and found them too dazzling for her. A voice from the door questioned if she was there.

"Hinata-sama? Are you ready?" Neji's deep soothing voice gave Hinata comfort from the women who stared at her. She shied away from the mirror, not bothering to look at her appearance any more. She felt embarrassed as her skirt skimmed her legs every time she walked.

When she came out of the room, the maids long gone in a different exit, she hesitated. Neji looked at her quizzically, but realized what she was wearing. He struggled to remain composed, almost failing on several accounts. She blushed all too much to bear.

"I-Is it too m-much..?" She whimpered, they began to walk as she twirled her fingers.

"O-Of course not. You look absolutely stunning." He stuttered as a blush dominated his cheeks. She smiled, though she didn't know what else to say.

"If you d-don't mind me asking…but w-why are you here?" She asked, still too embarrassed to look him in the eyes for too long.

"They've decided to take the dinner to a restaurant, I'm to make sure you aren't to be harmed while remaining unnoticed by the…men." He didn't seem to like the 'men' at all.

"He's letting me out? B-But I thought t-that I was to keep a low profile from…others?" She wasn't confident in her statement that it came out as a question. Neji made a disgusted face at the thought of Hiashi.

"Apparently there has been a change of plans, now that you've been rumored to many of the countries. There will be 'men' that will try to court you, or so Hiashi-sama says." He almost rolled his eyes at the last part, but was surprised when Hinata gave an angered expression.

"It's unfair, why should I have to stay inside this compound if he's just going to sell me out so some men I don't even know." She almost let her eyes get watery. Neji felt the oncoming sadness from her and tried to cheer her up.

"Of course that's not what he wants…He's just trying to protect you from men and show you to them at the same time, of course under his supervision. He's just protecting you Hinata-sama, you know that." She just shook her head, they were right next to the room where the men were at with her father.

"Take these 'dates' to be your chance to see everybody else out there. I'm sure all of your friends know your back…" He smiled at her, his eyes gentle and comforting. "Be careful around the men, and remember that you aren't 15 anymore." He attempted to pat her head, but landed his hand on her shoulder instead, feeling the awkwardness as she stared at him. "I'll be watching from afar…so umm don't get too worried." He gave one last smile and left with a wave to get ready to follow her to her dinner 'date', or so he put it.

"I'm still 15 on the inside Neji-nii…" she whispered as she reached out arms that were too long than to what she was used to, and opened the door to where he father and her date were in.


End file.
